onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Page 23
Page 23 Episode Number: Season 6, Episode 14 Directed By: Kate Woods Air Date: March 26, 2017 Previous Episode: Ill-Boding Patterns Next Episode A Wondrous Place "Page 23" is the fourteenth episode of Season 6 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on March 26, 2017. In this episode, The Evil Queen and Regina prepare to face each other once and for all, while Emma learns the truth about what Hook did, which comes into play for Gideon as he takes advantage of this dilemma. In the past, the real reason behind The Evil Queen's search for Snow White's heart is revealed. Plot 'Opening Sequence' The Dark Palace from the first curse Enchanted Forest is featured. 'Event Chronology' The Enchanted Forest events take place after "The Evil Queen" and before "Heart of Darkness". The Storybrooke events take place after "Ill-Boding Patterns". 'In the Character's Past' In the pre-first curse Enchanted Forest, Regina, during her reign as The Evil Queen, is still after Snow White's heart, and as usual, comes up empty handed as Snow eludes her once again. The Evil Queen then gathers the villagers and tells them that she, not Snow White, cares about them. When Tinkerbell shows up to tell her why she did not pursue Robin Hood, Regina decided to scorn the fairy, but spared her and told Tinkerbell not to meddle with her. This later leads to a argument between Regina and Prince Henry, who warned his daughter that revenge will never make her happy. Later on, Henry, with help from Tinkerbell, leads Regina to a portal that was designed to lead Regina to Robin, but Regina is still obsessed with revenge, as she takes Cupid's arrow and plans to aim it at a person she hates. However the arrow aims straight towards the fortress, and believing that Snow is there, Regina returns to discover that the arrow lead her to her mirror. 'Storybrooke' In the present day, The Evil Queen brings Robin back with her to town, where he wants to go to New York, but The Evil Queen wants to return Robin back to his Wish Realm, so she first asks him to dig up a item in the woods. Regina and Zelena then visited Emma and Snow, where they learned that Hook proposed to Emma upon looking at the engagement ring, but when they learn that The Evil Queen has returned to her original form, Emma wants to put those plans on hold. At the woods, Robin's shovel hits the metal box, which contained the Fate's Shears of Destiny, which The Evil Queen wants to use not only to separate her fate from Regina's, but to destroy Regina and Storybrooke. The Evil Queen then shows up to take Henry's author's pen, so she could keep Henry from writing her out of existence or interfering with her coming showdown with Regina. Then, after Henry reveals that he only wanted to use the pen to help move her towards redemption, The Evil Queen scoffs at the idea. The Evil Queen then gives Henry a note to deliver to Regina, before telling him that no matter what anyone says, she still loves him. When Regina received the message, she learned that the message came from Page 23 of the "Once Upon a Time" storybook that detailed the happy ending Regina never got, which Regina discovered that its all tied to Robin, who is being used as bait to lure her to The Evil Queen so she can kill her, even though Robin believes this plan will fail. When Regina confronted her other half at the Mayor's office but The Evil Queen tells Regina she's more interested in using the shears to destroy Regina rather than helping Robin. Regina dares The Evil Queen to use the Shears and the serum entity does, unveiling the ties of fate linking Regina to her evil half, which The Evil Queen severes with the Shears. This makes The Evil Queen completely independent of Regina, allowing the two to battle each other until Regina manages to overpower The Evil Queen, and binds her against a pillar on the wall. Then, Regina displayed the The Evil Queen's heart to show her that she chooses to love over hate. Regina then transfers half of the The Evil Queen's darkness into her heart, while transferring half of her light into The Evil Queen's heart, turning the two Reginas into bonding sisters and agree to bury the hatchet. The two agreed to send Robin back to his Wish Realm, and with help from Henry, he writes a new chapter and happy ending for the former Evil Queen by sending her off to a place to begin a fresh start Meanwhile, Hook arrived to the docks to say farewell to Nemo, and admitted about keeping a secret to Emma. Nemo suggests that Hook asks for forgiveness from Emma. Unfortunately, Hook is struggling with this and attempts to burn the pages of him killing Robert. When Emma sees Hook doing this, she became upset over why he was covering up his crime but does not suspect him of killing her grandfather. An upset Emma returned Hook's engagement ring and called off the wedding. Hook then returned to the Nautilus and is welcomed by Nemo. Snow then congratulated Hook on the wedding not knowing about what transpired earlier, as a hurt Emma returned to discover Hook has left. Unfortunately, as the submarine submerged, it turned out that Gideon had ordered the sub out of Storybrooke, in order to get Hook out of the way so he can kill Emma. 'In the Wish Realm' The Evil Queen sends Robin back home after his many pleas to leave Storybrooke. Later, as The Evil Queen wishes for a fresh start, she is sent to the Wish Realm, where she reunites with Robin in a local bar. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch/Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Giles Matthey as Gideon *Rose McIver as Tinkerbell *Tony Perez as Prince Henry *Faran Tahir as Captain Nemo Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features the Dark Palace. *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on November 30, 2016. *The title of this episode is a reference to the alternate page XXIII of Henry's book, which represents another version of Regina and Robin's first meeting. It was created by Isaac Heller, and first appears in the Season 4 episode "Smash the Mirror, Part 1". *Writer Brigitte Hales described this episode as "emotional", and said that it "took a lot out of her -- in the best possible way". *Mary Margaret's line "It's so cold out here", from the dock scene with Hook, was written by Brigitte Hales after she spoke to an assistant director about how cold night shooting always is. The falling snow during the scene was a happy coincidence. *According to Brigitte Hales, she had to write the "break-up" scene between Emma and Hook the day after the 2016 U.S. presidential election, and "spent all day crying and writing". *Hesham Hammoud, who plays the Crewman, also plays Ghazi in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Who's Alice". *In the episode script, Hook says to Captain Nemo, "I hope you're right. Thank you, old friend", and he and Nemo hug as Nemo answers, "Goodbye." This exchange is not in the final episode. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *Lana Parrilla filmed parts of the episode in Vancouver's Stanley Park.